


Fucking Asshole!

by yellowcurtains



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Isak is a good friend, Isak's growing up, Sad Eskild, So is Even, Sorry!, This is a bit out of character, serious conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowcurtains/pseuds/yellowcurtains
Summary: Isak wakes up from his nap to the sound of sobbing. The only probable option? Eskild.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!, So we all know that Eskild is a person that's always glowing and he is the most caring friend ever and I feel like his and Isak's friendship needs to be shown more. We need to see how grateful Isak is for him so I made this little, not so little fic. It probably sucks since, as I said before in my previous fic, English is not my first language and I'm not a writer, obviously, but I really hope you like it. I'll be really grateful for any feedback you want to give me, overall if something is not well written. Enjoy! :)

Isak was so tired after school that once he crossed the door of the flat, he didn’t have the energy to make it to his room so he just landed face first on the couch and closed his eyes, it was Friday after all, so he could sleep for a bit before getting ready for the party he was going to later and worry about homework on Saturday afternoon.

 

When he woke up, a bit disoriented, it was already dark outside. All the lights in the apartment were off so probably no one was home yet except… he heard a strange noise from somewhere down the hallway. Isak went to investigate the source of the weird noise finding that the door to the bathroom was shut but light could be seen from the bottom of it and the sound of muffled sobbing could be heard.

 

Isak knocked on the door and waited for an answer, but the only one he got was a grunt and another sob. He knocked again and asked “Eskild, is that you? Are you okay?”. What a stupid question. Of course, whoever was in there was not fine at all but Isak wasn’t known for being the master of handling these kinds of situations.

 

“Go away Isak, I’m fine” Eskild said shakily from inside.

 

“You are clearly not fine Eskild. I’m coming in, okay?”. Luckily the door was not locked so he just let himself inside the bathroom. His friend was sitting on the toilet seat with his head resting on his hands. He crouched in front of the older boy and wrapped one of his hands around Eskild’s forearm and spoke softly to him. “Hey, what’s wrong?”. The ginger seemed really upset and Isak was starting to get worried. He had never seen his friend like that, he was the happiest, cheeriest person all the time, to the point of being annoying, so seeing him like this was a bit of a shock.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it” Eskild responded between sobs, head still buried on his hands.

 

“Okay…uh, we don’t have to talk about it but maybe you want to move somewhere more comfortable?” Isak asked while patting his back rather awkwardly. God, he was the worst at this.

 

Eskild just shook his head so Isak continued trying to sooth him. At some point he patted his friend’s upper arm and it was freezing. It was winter and he was wearing a short sleeved shirt.

 

“Hey, I know you don’t want to move but it’s freezing in here so maybe we should move to your room or something”. Eskild responded shaking his head again and kept on crying. Isak sighed softly and decided to go look for a blanket to drape on his shoulders. He made a move to stand up but Eskild took his wrist to stop him.

 

“Eskild, I’m just going to find a blanket, okay? I’ll be right back”. The older boy nodded so he left the bathroom and quickly walked the short distance to his room to find a blanket in his closet. When he returned Eskild was no longer hiding his face and that somehow was even worse because his eyes were red and he was looking at the opposite wall, his face tear-stained and puffy, bottom lip trembling. He looked so sad and _young_ and Isak felt his heart squeeze painfully at the sight. He thought well, fuck it, _his friend looks like he needs a hug, or a million hugs_ so he closed the distance between them in two steps, kneeling in front of him and draped the huge blanket over his own shoulders before hugging Eskild, covering them both. Eskild went still for a couple of seconds but relaxed afterwards, melting in the embrace and buried his face in the crook of Isak’s neck. The crying started again but it was softer so Isak relaxed a bit and kept patting his back, this time a bit more confident. Even though he was getting tears and snot all over his neck and his knees were starting to hurt, he didn’t move away because Eskild was the person who took him in, a strange, grumpy, drunk boy, without a second thought and gave him a home when he felt he didn’t have one to go to anymore, took care of him when he felt like his world was falling apart. This thought made him hug his friend even tighter and felt Eskild doing the same.

“Just let it all out, I got you” Isak said softly “It’ll be okay” He kept rubbing his back in small circles until the sobs started to quiet down.

 

Eskild lifted his face from Isak’s shoulder after a while but wouldn’t meet his eyes so Isak took his chin between his fingers softly and made him look at him.

 

“Hey, better?” he asked not knowing what to say, feeling lost and really sad for the older boy. Eskild just stared at him for a few seconds and then dropped his gaze but nodded. “Okay, you think you wanna go to your room now? You’ll be more comfortable and warm there, yeah?”. The ginger nodded again so Isak moved back a bit and stood up making room for the other boy to do the same.

 

Eskild moved to the sink and started splashing water on his face to get rid of all the tears and snot covering it. Isak put the blanket over his friend’s shoulders once he was finished and they both moved to Eskild’s room. The older boy changed into a pair of sweats and another shirt, this time long-sleeved because it was a really freaking cold winter night, and lay down under the covers on his bed.

 

Isak stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, not knowing if he should stay or give him some space. Eskild, even in this state, picked up on Isak’s behavior and rolled his red eyes, pulling the covers up to indicate the younger boy could lie down next to him. Isak stood there, frozen for a moment before recovering and quickly moved to lie down in the bed. It was uncomfortable because he was still on jeans but didn’t dare to go change to his room so he just stayed put, not touching him and waited for his friend to say something, not wanting to pressure him.

 

Eskild was lying on his side facing Isak but his eyes were closed. Isak thought for a moment that he had fallen asleep but then Eskild started talking with a raspy voice.

 

“I was at a bar, just to have a drink after work with some friends and after a couple of drinks I had to go to the toilet. There was this really built up guy washing his hands and looking at me in disgust trough the mirror. I ignored him and took my business but when I turned around the guy was really close to me. He smelled like cheap beer and cigarettes,” Eskild shivered from the memory. “He started insulting me, calling me a fairy and a faggot, that I would go to Hell, nothing I haven’t heard before from homophobic bastards but then he grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me pretty hard, telling me he would fucking beat me up and that no one would come to help me. He must have been watching me for a while when I was at the table, and you know I tend to get loud so…” Tears started to roll down on Eskild’s face again but he continued telling the story “I was frozen, didn’t know what to do, I mean I’m a tall guy but this man was just huge and drunk and… and _so_ angry for no other reason than my existence on this planet. He… he threw me to the floor and was about to start kicking me, but the kick never came. Someone had entered the bathroom and grabbed the guy while another guy called the guard at the front door. They kicked him out and helped me. I was so shocked that I just couldn’t get a word out. I just went outside and took a cab home and then… yeah, here we are!” He said that last sentence with a humorless chuckle followed by a sob.

 

“Eskild…” Isak didn’t know what to say, his friend almost got beat up, it could’ve been really bad if it wasn’t for the guy that came into the bathroom _just in time_. “Oh my God, are you hurt? When the guy threw you, did you get hurt?” he was starting to panic and sat up on the bed looking at his friend with big eyes. _What if something had actually happened to Eskild_?

 

“Isak, calm down, I’m fine, it was just awful but physically I’m fine” Eskild just wiped the tears that kept coming and looked at Isak with a fond expression.

 

Isak lay down on the bed again but his eyes were still wide. He reached to Eskild to take a bit of his shirt maybe to reassure himself that the older boy was actually fine and that he was there, looking sad, but physically okay. “I’m so sorry that happened Eskild. You have to know none of that is true, there is nothing wrong with you, you are an amazing person, and an amazing friend and assholes like those are the ones who deserve hell, not you, okay?” his voice was determined, strong because he wanted his friend to know just how wonderful he was.

 

Eskild looked at him for a moment with a fond expression and a corner of his trembling lips started to lift up in a half smile. “Thanks Isak. I know none of what that man said is true but it still hurts because I didn’t do anything wrong”

 

“No need to thank me, I didn’t do shit, I’m just glad you’re okay” he took a deep breath before continuing “I…I know I never actually told you this but thank _you_ for taking me in and for everything you’ve done for me after that, I don’t fucking deserve it. All I do is complain and be grumpy and lazy and I’m… _so_ sorry for being like this, I am such an ungrateful prick, even after everything,” Isak dropped his gaze, not able to make eye contact while making that speech “I just don’t know how to deal with the attention and the caring gestures, haven’t had that in a long, long time, long before you found me at that bar, so… yeah, thank you” That last sentence was said looking straight into Eskild’s eyes to make sure he got how much everything meant to him.

 

“Oh my God, baby Jesus you are going to make me cry again!” Eskild said with a shaky laugh. Then a bit more serious “you are very welcome buddy” His smile was small but sincere. “Come here” he said then, opening his arms for Isak.

 

Isak was a bit reluctant, not one to show affection very often but then he thought, _fuck it,_ and went inside his friend’s arms and hugged him tightly, rubbing his back in small circles. They separated after a while in order to have some breathing space but didn’t let go of each other, Eskild needing the closeness.

 

Eventually Eskild fell asleep, exhausted from work and from all the events of the day so he pulled his phone out to let the guys know he would not be able to make it to the party.

 

**Jonas, Mahdi, Magnus**

19.05

 

 I won’t be able to make it to the party tonight guys, sorry :/

**Mahdi**

What? Bro!! Ditching us again?!!

 

**Jonas**

Yeah Iss, what’s with that? We were supposed to meet in 20…

 

I’m sorry but something happened to Eskild and I don’t want to leave him alone.

Noora is at Eva’s and Linn is staying with her parents for the weekend so…

You can still meet with Even though, right?

It’s not fair that he doesn’t go because I couldn’t make it.

**Magnus**

What happened to Eksild? Is he okay?

Yeah, we can still go with Even, of course :D

 

**Jonas**

Yeah, what happened? I hope nothing too bad :(

 

He’s sleeping now but I think it will be fine. I’ll tell you guys  about it later. Have a good time, hook up with lots of girls C:

 

**Mahdi**

You’re a good friend Iss, hope he feels better soon. See you Monday bro.

 

See ya guys <3

 

 

**Even <3**

19.20

 

Hey Even, I won’t be able to make it tonight.

 Something happened to Eskild and he’s not feeling great so I’ll stay with him.

You go with the guys though :D <3

 

**Even**

Hi baby, what happened to Eskild? Is he okay?

Do you want me to go make you guys company?

 

Yeah, he’s sleeping now.

I’ll tell you later when I see you, okay?

I’ll go make some food for us now

It’s okay baby, you don’t have to. You go have fun, it’s Friday after all C:

 

**Even**

No, I think I’ll go to your flat, I’m worried, Eskild is my friend too so…And I wanted to go out with you, we barely saw each other this week so I’ll go there.

I’ll bring some food so you don’t have to worry about cooking, okay?

 

Kay thanks :)… Love you <3333

 

**Even**

Love you too <3, see you in a bit.

 

~~

 

Isak stood up carefully from the bed to get changed in a pair of sweats and a hoodie to go make some tea and clean up the kitchen a little bit since it was his turn and for once he wasn’t going to leave it for later.

 

He put the water to boil and while he waited, he washed the dishes and cleaned the counters. Once it boiled he put it in a Thermos for later and started to sweep and mop the floor.

 

Just when he was about to finish his phone started to ring. It was Even.

 

“ _Hey, can you let me in? God, is freezing”_

 

“Yeah, coming!”

 

He let Even in and left the door of the flat open to let him know to just get in and went to finish cleaning the floor.

 

Even came through the door and called for Isak while taking his shoes, scarf, beanie and coat and went looking for Isak.

 

“Hi Iss” Even said when he found him at the kitchen washing his hands. He placed the takeout bag on the counter and hugged him from behind, placing a kiss on his warm neck.

 

“Mmmm hi baby. Oh my God, your nose is cold Even!” Even just laughed and turned his boyfriend around “Why didn’t you ring the bell?” Isak said now looking at his beautiful boyfriend, red cheeks and nose from the cold, making him look adorable.

 

“Well, you told me Eskild was sleeping so I didn’t want to wake him” Even said with a smile and placed a kiss on Isak’s lips “Hi baby” He said again against his lips.

 

“Hi Ev” Isak said with a fond smile, already melting from the kiss “That’s nice of you, worrying about him and bringing us food”

 

“Yeah, so what happened to him by the way?” Concerned filled the older boy’s voice.

 

Isak took a deep breath and started telling him the story trying to keep a steady voice.

 

“I can’t believe something so awful still happens these days; I mean that fucking guy wanted to really hurt him. If the other guy hadn’t showed up in time…” Isak tried to suppress a shiver but failed not able to keep the horrible image of Eskild beaten up in a dirty bathroom from his mind. He continued, his voice trembling “It could happen to us too, Even and maybe we won’t be so lucky. It’s really unfair that these people get to scare us and hurt us only because of who we _love_ …”

 

“Oh God, he must’ve been really scared. Fucking asshole! I’m so glad nothing really bad happened to him. No one deserves to be treated like that, overall Eskild” Isak’s eyes started to fill with tears so Even wrapped his arms around him and the other boy hid his face in the crook of his neck.

 

“I know. He just looked so sad and young and… _lost_. I’ve never seen him like that before. He’s always glowing with happiness so yeah, it was pretty sad” He then lifted his head from Even’s neck and wiped his eyes “I’m being silly crying when Eskild is the one upset. We have to make some tea and give him so food so he’ll feel better” He took a step away from Even to start serving the water on the mugs but his boyfriend stopped him.

 

“Isak, you are _not_ being silly, you are allowed to be upset. He’s your friend after all, almost like a big brother. I can see how much you guys care about each other, even if you are not one to show your feelings in front of everyone. I see the fond smile you give him when he’s doing something silly and you think no one is watching you, and that time he came home sick and you made sure he was warm and went to buy honey because that’s how he likes his tea” Isak looked shocked, he didn’t know Even noticed those stuff “I pay attention my love, don’t look at me like that. You are such a good person, I know you don’t believe it all the time but it’s true. I know your friends think the same as me and so does Eskild, even if he complains about your grumpiness all the time” Even smiled softly at Isak, with his head tipped to the side.

 

Isak didn’t know what to say. He had been trying to be a better, more real person ever since Even came into his life but he still thought the worse about himself sometimes. _Old habits die hard_ they say.

 

“I- thanks Even, I'm trying to be… a better person, I mean”. He ducked his head, suddenly feeling a little overwhelmed by everything that has happened that evening.

 

“You're welcome sweety. You have come a long way, don’t be so hard on yourself” Even said, caressing his boy’s cheeks. “Now, how about that tea? It’s freezing tonight and also we should wake Eskild so he’ll be able to sleep through the night. He has to eat and I bought his favorite food”.

 

“Yeah, let’s do that, I already have the water boiled” Isak smiled and went to the cupboard to get some mugs.

 

“Look at you being so efficient! And did you clean the kitchen before someone scolded you? Wow, baby” Even laughed without malice in his voice but Isak dropped his gaze once again, shoulders tense. “Hey, I didn’t mean it like that, I was just kidding. I’m sorry” Even said with a worried voice.

 

“No, you’re right, I am really lazy and I always wait until the last minute to do the chores but today I realized that I have to change that. It must be really annoying for my roommates to find my dirty plates in the sink or on top of the table all the time. I apologized to Eskild today, for being like this and also for being so ungrateful, after everything he’s done for me. All I do is complain and speak rudely to him when the only thing he wants to do is help me” Isak said all this while putting the tea bags and water in the mugs, adding some honey on Eskild’s but in reality, it was to avoid having to look at Even.

 

“That’s nice Iss, that you apologized, but enough of putting yourself down, okay? Nobody’s perfect, and you are willing to change those habits so it’s okay. He’ll really appreciate it” Even said, hugging Isak from behind and resting his chin on his right shoulder, placing some kisses on the boy’s cheek. Isak only nodded and closed his eyes, the tension from his shoulders disappearing with every kiss. “Come on, go wake Eskild and take his tea with you while I put the food in plates” Even said and gave him one last kiss, this time on his temple and moved to get the plates.

 

Isak took the mug to Eskild’s room and placed it on the night stand. He sat at the edge of the bed and run his fingers through the soft, ginger hair. “Eskild, wake up” He whispered and the boy started opening his eyes, looking a bit disoriented but then he focused on Isak, blinking sleepily. “Hey, I brought you some tea. Even’s here and he bought you your favorite food. Want some?” he asked softly.

 

“I thought you guys were going to a party?” Eskild asked with a raspy voice.

 

“Yeah well, it’s freezing and I thought maybe you would want some company? We’ll just stay in and watch a movie later or something, if you’re up for it” Isak said, smiling softly at his friend.

 

Eskild looked shocked for a bit but recovered quickly and sat up on the bed. Isak handed him the mug. He grabbed it with both hands, enjoying the warmth and took a careful sip.

 

“Mmmm, you put honey in it” Eskild said with a contented smile “Thanks Isak, you didn’t have to stay”.

 

“Nah, it’s okay. I want to stay” Isak said with a smile just as Even cleared his throat to make his presence noticed, carrying a tray with great smelling food.

 

“Hey Eskild, up for some terrific food?” Even said lightly, the corner of his eyes crinkling with his smile.

 

“Hey Even, yeah, always. You know me so well” Eskild said smiling, not as big, but it was a progress.

 

The three of them sat on Eskild’s bed, each of them with their respective cups of tea: Isak’s with lots of sugar, Even’s with milk and Eskild’s with honey, and their plates filled to the rim with steaming food. They ate in a comfortable silence until all the food was gone, except Eskild’s since he seemed a bit off still.

 

Even went to the kitchen with all the plates while Isak stayed with Eskild.

 

“How are you feeling?” Isak asked his friend softly.

 

“I’m better now. Thanks Isak, really. You didn’t have to stay; I know you haven’t seen Even all week.”

 

“Hey, we’ve been through this. I wanted to stay. Anyways, I think is better if I spend time with him somewhere warm and quiet rather than at a loud party full of drunk people.” Isak said shrugging.

 

“Okay” Eskild smiled genuinely.

 

Even came back to the room with Isak’s laptop in one hand and a blanket and some pillows in the other. “So, who’s up for a movie?” He said grinning at the boys.

 

“Do you get to pick it? Cause your movies always make me cry, Even” Eskild said with narrowed eyes.

 

Even laughed and said “No, you can pick this time” he smiled and went to sit on the bed next to Isak. “Okay, so which movie do you feel like watching, my dear friend?” Even asked Eskild.

 

“Mmmm… a Disney movie” he said grinning and Isak groaned and hid his face in his hands. “Ah ah little friend, it’s papa Eskild’s turn to pick the movie”.

 

“But…” Isak said groaning again. " And don't call yourself 'papa Eskild', that's weird" he said at the last minute, making Even and Eskild laugh.

 

They ended up watching _Lilo & Stitch_, the three of them sitting against the wall at the head of the bed, cuddled up with blankets. Isak was in the middle with his arm around Eskild’s shoulders and the boy’s head against his own. Even, on his other side, holding his free hand with one of his own and the other arm around his waist.

 

They fell asleep half way through the movie.

 

~~

 

The next morning, Isak woke up with a stiff neck, a full bladder and alone in bed. It took him a minute to remember this wasn’t his room. He quickly got up, the fullness of his bladder making him rush to the toilet.

 

He went to the kitchen after his stop at the bathroom and found Eskild and Even making breakfast, laughing at something.

 

“Good morning” Isak greeted from the doorway and made his way the table.

 

Even turned around to face him and took his face between his hands and planted a loud kiss on his mouth. “Morning baby”.

 

“G’morning baby Jesus” Eskild said grinning at him. He was also sitting at the table, chopping some fruit. He looked a bit tired and had bags under his eyes, but other than that he seemed much better than the previous night.

 

“Feeling better?” Isak said looking at Eskild.

 

“Yeap,” he responded, making the P at the end pop “much better”. He just continued chopping the fruit, humming to himself the song that was currently playing in the radio.

 

“Good, that’s- I’m glad” Isak said smiling widely. Just at that moment, Even went back to the table with a frypan full of scrambled eggs.

 

They all sat at the table and enjoyed the eggs, the fruit and coffee while chatting about everything and nothing. Eskild seemed in a much better mood, speaking loudly as always and laughing at Even’s lame jokes so Isak felt much better, the weight that settled on his chest the night before suddenly lighter.

 

When they finished breakfast, they were so full that they couldn’t move for a while but after a moment Eskild stood up, put his plate in the sink to rinse it and turned to face the boys again. Isak was standing up, looking for a glass in the cupboards because he always liked to drink a big glass of water after breakfast.

 

“Well, thanks for breakfast. I’ll go to my room now to let you have the rest of the morning to yourselves” he said smiling, dropping a kiss on Even’s head, who was still sitting at the table, smiling now and then turned to Isak, giving him a fond look before hugging him tight and whispered “Thanks little buddy, love you” he smacked a kiss on the boy’s cheek and Isak returned the hug just as tightly.

 

“It’s okay Guru. I love you, too.” he whispered back.

 

.


End file.
